Ask Tobi
by TheCawcayzhunAzn
Summary: Ask Tobi, anything you want! We promise that this is better than those OTHER 'Ask ...' stories, so read and be entertained! Edit: Oh yeah, due to the author's short attention span, only 3 questions per person, per chapter. DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

Sierra: I realize that my other stories haven't been update in like...a year, but i just HAVE to make this story. XD

Kim: I INSPIRED THIS SUDDEN OUTBURST OF ONLINE ACTIVENESS!!!

Sierra: So, i'm thinking of changing my username, whaddya think? review what you think!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or any other show i mention through out this fic

Kim: this includes Bands, songs, famous people...and anything else Sierra doesn't own.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

You walk up to a building and look up at a bright, orange, neon sign that says in all capitals: ASK TOBI. You walk in and sit down in a seat. You notice many people, chatting with each other and looking excited. Suddenly, the lights go out and a giant spotlight centers itself on the stage. Random music by some Japanese artist starts to play as people clap and cheer. Tobi then walks out on the stage and the curtains open, revealing a desk with two chairs, one of which is occupied by Deidara, the other one is empty except for the sign strapped to it labled: ToBi. The music stops and the noise levels down. Tobi is then joined by a girl with long, brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and an ankle length khaki skirt.

"Welcome, to Ask Tobi!!!!" the girl exclaims. "I'm Sierra and..."

"I'm Tobi!!!" Tobi shouts.

"Today, we would like to ask our veiwers to send in thier questions, cause we don't have any right now." Sierra explains.

"Yeah, today, we're just going to introduce ourselves and other people that will appear on the show." Tobi says happily.

They both go to the table and another chair slides from off stage to the table, they sit down.

"My name is Deidara, i'm the co-Host, Tobi is the host, and Sierra is the authoress, un." Deidara tells the audience.

"Unlike most 'Ask ...' fics, this one is more indepth and lengthy." Sierra says seriously.

"Yup! We always try our best on 'Ask Tobi'. Right Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Right, un." Deidara answered.

Sierra smiled, "This will be the only short chapter, as we will always get every question that is asked answered right away."

"Meaning, in the chapter after the one the question is reviewed in...did that make sense?" Tobi questioned.

"I think so..." Sierra pondered.

"Well, i'd like to tell our viewers that you can ask any question you want, it can be personal. We will try our best to answer it, un." Deidara told the veiwers.

"But remember, you MUST ask ONLY Tobi. You can, however, ask Tobi to ask the person himself." Sierra explained.

"Yes, but for now, the fic will end abruptly, so-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: MUHAHAHA!!! -cough- Well, so for the extremely short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Just so you know, the updating time will depend on how long it takes for the questions to be asked so that the next chapter can be long enough.

Kim: So ask questions! HURRY!!!


	2. Episode 2

Sierra: The questions are finally in, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own myself and my OCs, nothing else

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Welcome back to, Ask Tobi!!!" Sierra shouted with joy. "We finally have all of our questions, so here's the first one!!!"

_Dear Tobi,_

_What's under your mask? What's your relationship with Deidara? Why do you want to join Akatsuki? Do you know the muffin man?!?_

_-XxStarryxxSkyxX_

"Well, under my mask? My face of course!!! Deidara is my senpai, silly! I joined akatsuki to be with Zetsu-san!! He's really cool! Do i know the muffin man? DO I **KNOW** THE MUFFIN MAN? Of _course_ i know the muffin man!" Tobi answered cheerfully.

"The muffin man is my daddy!" Sierra claimed proudly.

"Does that mean you get free muffins, un?" Deidara asked.

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" Sierra questioned. "Oh well!!! Next Question!"

_Let's think of one... Hnn.._

The most obvious one.

Tobi, are you Obito?

Next question..

Will you marry me?

And another one..

Do you have a romantic relationship with anyone in Akatsuki, or anyone at all..

_-Taekwon_

"Who's Obito? Is he your friend? Anywho, um...well...i don't even know you...sorry." then Tobi blushes(but that doesn't mean YOU can see it). "Uh, th-that's um...y-yes, actually, i do..."

Sierra snickers and whispers loudly "Zetsu..." and Tobi lowers his head in emmbaressment.

"Heh heh, uh, o-on to the next question?" Tobi says quietly.

_To Tobi: 1. Why do u wear the mask? 2. Can u take off the mask? 3. By appearance, what gender do u think deidara is? 4. Can u ask deidei-chan what his/her/its gender really is? 5. if dei-chan was a girl, would u date her? 6. if u consider urself a good boy, then why do u kill people? 7. was it painful when deidara strangled u with her/his/its legs? 8. what's ur favorite color?_

_-MyraHellsing_

"Well, i wear my mask because it's awesome!! And i can take it off, but i just don't feel like it. I think Deidara-senpai is and It, but really, what ARE you Deidara-senpai." Tobi asks.

Deidara twitches in annoyance, "I'm a man, un." He answered angrily.

"Oh, ok. So, if Deidara-senpai was a girl, maybe Tobi would date him, but i'm not sure... Tobi is...Tobi is...um...YES IT WAS PAINFUL!" Tobi shouted, completely avoiding the sixth question. "My favorite color is Orange, of course!!"

"Um...ok, next question..." Sierra said.

_Dear Tobi, _

_Are you really Obito? Cause I'm betting Kakashi is wanting to know that too. If you ask Deidara, he'll tell you who Kakashi is. I guess... Oh and can you ask Deidara one thing? WHY THE HECK DID YOU MANGLE BOTH OF YOUR ARMS?? IT RUINED YOUR AWSOME BISHINESS! ... not really, but still... _

_PS. Tobi is a good boy and that rocks._

_-chattingbox_

"Thank you, Tobi _is_ a good boy. And why does everyone always ask me that? WHO IS THIS OBITO OF WHICH YOU SPEAK??!!" Tobi yelled crazily. "Any who, so Deidara-senpai, why did you mangle your arms?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Those stupid goody-goody ninjas did, un!!" Deidara shouted.

"Um...ok then, next question?" Tobi asked.

_Tobi? would you eat a peanutbutter and dorito sandwhich? Who do you think is the sexiest of them all?_

_-the almighty Kimbo(Alchemistflame)_

"Hmm...I dunno, maybe... Of them all? All of who?..." Tobi questioned. "Oh well, bring on the questions!"

_Tobi: I am trying to raise an army of undead minions. Should I feed them and if yes, then what?_

_-chibi-kaiyaska_

"Well, my sources, A.K.A the muffin man, tell me that You should feed them human brains. Unfortunetly i don't know where to get any..." Tobi said. "Another question?"

_Dear Tobi, _

_What kind of shampoo do you use? Oh, and have you ever tried seeing what would happen if you took a picture of Deidara's eye with a scope?_

_-Rag Daz the Spaz Kat_

"I use Sierra's shampoo, Head&Shoulders. Don't ask why, just because... And no, i haven't, maybe i should try..." Tobi pondered this for a moment.

"Ugh, just get to the next question, un..." Deidara said.

_hey tobi how do you feel about being paired with just about every akatsuki member in fanfiction? and also the rather weird paring of you and zetsu but really sence he probably isn't your mate... what is your conection to him? some say he trained you? P.S your awesome!_

_-Maker-chan_

Sierra begins to slowly sneak away at the ZetsuxTobi comment and slips off into the darkness.

"Well, it creeps me out sometimes... Zetsu is Tobi's friend! Nothing else..." Tobi says in the direction Sierra snuck(A/N: is that a word?) off into. "And thank you, Tobi _is_ awesome."

"Well, that's all the questions we have for today, see you next time on, 'Ask Tobi', un!" Deidara says. The audience claps and cheers as Tobi and Deidara walk off.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Well, that's it, so send in more questions, 'kay?

Kim: So, until next time...

Sierra and Kim: Bye!!


	3. Episode 3

Sierra: OH DEAR GOD I'M SORRY!!! I didn't update soon enough...i apologize...now, excuse me while i emo in that corner...

Tobi: Sierra owns nothing, not even the questions and her own body...

Sierra: -smacks tobi- You liar!! I'm still a virgin!!

Tobi: X.x

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Welcome to 'Ask Tobi'!!" Tobi said gleefully. "Let's start off with a question, shall we? This one is from a familliar username..."

_Ok, I'm feeding them human brains now but lately my zombie army has become addicted to soap operas. Any suggestions to get them to stop so I can start wreaking havoc?_

_-chibi-kaiyasaka_

"Hmmm, i've asked my sources and they said to make them watch Jerry Springer instead, it might help." Tobi suggested. "Next question!"

_TOBI, YEAH!! UR A GOOD BOY, YEAH! WHO WAS YOUR FIRST FRIEND IN AKATSUKI, YEAH!? _

_A question from a friend of mine: do you know the leader personally?_

_-TheWindAlchemist and Klutzilla01_

"Good questions, my first friend was Zetsu-san! And, no, I don't really know the leader that much, no one does..." Tobi said. "And why do you keep talking like deidara-senpai?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Deidara shouted. "Next question, hmm."

_Tobi... If you were killed and brought back, would you want to be a man or woman?_

_-TheWindAlchemist_

"Hmm...i'd want to see how it be being a girl." Tobi said truthfully.

"Uh...next...Question?" Sierra said, a little freaked out...

_Tobi! I think you're a good boy! What's your favorite food?_

_-mahoakitti_

"I love candy!! Zetsu-san doesn't give me candy anymore, though, i wonder why..." Tobi pondered. "Oh well, next one!"

_Toobi -love- _

_Did you know that every bar of chocolate contains at least five insect legs?_

_-Rambie_

"Really? I didn't know that...and thanks for the love." Tobi said, smiling.

"Ugh, next question, please!" Deidara pleaded.

_...Tobi! If I paid you to make out with someone in Akatsuki, then who would it be and why? _

_PS why isnt Hidan here?!? Damn it sierra! see you later_

_-ILoveMeSomeHidan_

"Hmm...I'd make out with Itachi because he's the prettiest Akatsuki member!" Tobi giggled.

"Hey! What about me?" Deidara whined.

"Your hair is too fruity..." Sierra, teh almighty authoress, explained.

"GAH!!! It's is not!!!" Deidara yelled.

"Uhm...before Deidara-senpai starts throwing bombs everywhere, let's move on, shall we?"

_Tobi I would just like to ask you, but when Zetsu found you... uh... do you recall being crushed under a rock and uh... you might want to ask Deidara what Kakashi looked like. Maybe that'll spark your memory. Oh and can you tell Deidara that maybe if he wasn't so stuck up and split up with Sasori, that Sasori might not have died? _

_PS. I LOVE DEITOBI...coughcoughSASODEI2coughcough -waves flag-_

_-chattingbox_

"No, i cannot recall these events...So, Deidara-senpai...um...what do you think?" Tobi asked cautiously.

"GRAH!!! I'M GONNA KILL HER, UN!!!!!!" Deidara screamed.

"Um..heh heh, well then, moving on..." Tobi stuttered.

_Dear Tobi... Do you like pie? I like pie. pie is good. Pie is very very very very very good. I'm going to devour your soul. Do you like oranges? I like oranges. My finger is covered in blood from a scab from my head. do you like blood? I like blood. Blood is awesome. anyway, I KNOW YOU'RE OBITO! come-on Tobi. Obito, cut the obi and the to in half and switch it, removing one of the O's. Obi-to, to-obi, Tobi! COME ON TOBI!...and you're awesome. Tobi is a good boy. And tell Deidara that I'll chew on his hair and then devour it. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-Warrior Kamaru_

"Um...huh?" Tobi questioned.

"Well, it's seems as though your question was too much...let's move on before he explodes...On second thought.." Deidara was suddenly hit over the head with a pan.

"Next question!!!!" Sierra exclaimed, hiding a pan behind her back.

_Say tobi, why do you consider yourself good? Do you want a diffrent partner than Deidara? And can you ask if Deidara has no hard feelings about the fact I err, changed his picture in the bingo book to make him look like a girl? _

_SignedRammy_

"I'm good because i do what i'm told!!! Also, i wouldn't have it any other way when it comes to Akatsuki partners!!" Tobi turned to Deidara. "No hard feelings, right? I mean, you already looked like a girl.."

"I HATE YOU PEOPLE!!!" Deidara fumed. "GET THE QUESTIONS MOVING!!"

_Tobi, if you where an animal what would you be? AND Do you know the leaders real name - _

_-MistiCat_

"I would be a kitty!! And no, i don't, sorry." said Tobi.

"Well...so far that's one of the very few normal questions we've had so far, hm." Deidara commented. Sierra agreed.

"Yeah, I wonder if the next one is normal?" she asked herself.

_Dear Tobi, _

_Has Kakuzu ever resorted to playing the part of a schoolyard bully and stealing your lunch money? And just what village are you from? _

_-Chaotic Demon_

"Well, he did once, but Zetsu-san threatened to eat him, so he stopped. Leader-sama told me i can't tell anyone that..." Tobi answered.

"That one was...a bit different, but still moderately normal..." Sierra stated. "Let's try another one."

_Tobi how do you feel? Does Deidara's luscious-lady-lips make you sad? Have you ever accidently hit on Deidara forgetting that he's a man? Have you ever been curious to peak under his cloak to make sure that he's not lieing about his sex? Are you aware that he did freaky things the day he got you drunk? (because I'm sure he is) _

_-meash_

"Um...I feel great, and no, they don't make me sad...why? Yes...once...it was very embaressing. Hmm...maybe I should..." Tobi read over the last part a few times. He looked around and hid the letter, wanting to deal with it later. "Uhm...next?"

_Hi OMGTOBI. I am currently being strangled for calling you OMGTOBI. QUESTIONS- why do you speak in third person? Are you really Obito? Are you aware the previous question was an attempt to make you snap? Why are you so GOSH DARN CUTE? What do you think of Itachi? WHAT DO CHICKEN FLAVORED CUCUMBERS TASTE LIKE!? ...oh my, It appears that I have burst a lung. Ow. _

_-Wyrvvn_

"I speak in the third person because it's fun!! And NO I'm not, and YES i'm aware. I'm cute because i am!! Itachi-san is pretty, and I do believe they taste like chicken." Tobi answered quickly. "Well, that seems to be all the time we have, any questions we couldn't get to today will be answered in the next.."

"ASK TOBI!!" They all exclaimed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Sorry i didn't get to all of them and that it took so long, i've been quite busy, please forgive me...

Tobi: You suck, Sierra...

Sierra: You know something, YOU SUCK!!


	4. Episode 4

Sierra: Ok, so, the new rule in now in the description, please follow it, this time, because i had more big questions than long ones, i'll answer a few random ones. If your questions were not aswered, they were probably way too long for me, so you may send a shorter version, but, for now, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN T.T

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Welcome back to 'Ask Tobi'!! We were in a little slump for a while, but now we're back!! So, let's start off with a question!!" Tobi exclaimed.

_Oh, I have one! _

_Tobi, have you ever wondered what Zetsu would look like if he performed Sexy no Jutsu? _

_And are you ever worried that Orochimaru may come after you? I think he enjoys younger boys, hm? XDD Yes, you rule. _

_Sincerely, Kaze_

"Hm, well, actually, yes i have. And I have nothing to worry about, i'm protected by MASASHI KISHIMOTO!" Tobi answered happily. He glanced over to his left and saw Sierra staring in awe at her computer. "Uh..is something wrong?"

"There are...so many...questions..." She answered.

"Well, you did wait forever, hm." Deidara told her.

"I know, but i though that there had been too many long questions and i could delete them, but..." Sierra sighed, "Oh well, i'll just have to put the left over ones in the next chapter, on to the questions."

_Can I ask Tobi a question? _

_Ok dear Tobi can you ask Deidara what shampoo he uses and tell him I really like his hair. Tobi what has been the weirdest dream you 've had, for an example I had a dream the boys from my spanish class sacrificed a horse to the pre hispanic gods? _

_love, _

_Two Yaoi Loving Nekos_

"So, senpai, what shampoo do you use?" Tobi asked.

"Loreal(A/N: uh..spelling?), because i'm worth it." Deidara said proudly.

"Ah, ok, cool. And the wierdest dream i've ever had was where i was all evil 'n' stuff, and i had the power of Uchiha Madara..." Tobi said. Sierra looked over at him with a weird look.

"Um..Tobi, that actually happ-"

"IT WAS A DREAM!" Tobi shouted, "Ok, next one."

_i wish to be your partner, would you dump deidara to have me there? (go itadei and sasodei)_

_-dark panda neko_

"It flatters me that you would like to be my partner, but, no, Senpai's just too awesome!" Tobi said happily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HMM!!" Deidara yelled at the after comments. "Ugh, just move on, un."

_Dear Tobi, _

_If there was one question you could ask me, what would it be? And, if I asked you the same question, what would be your response? _

_-Chaotic Demon_

"I'd ask: How pretty are you? And my answer to that question would be: Very pretty." Tobi answered with a smile.

"You? Pretty? Don't make me laugh, mm." Deidara said with a smirk, and was then hit over the head with a rolling pin.

"Next one!" Sierra exclaimed throwing a rolling pin off to the side.

_Dearest Tobi, _

_Have you ever tried driving a UPS truck? If yes, have you ever been bombarded with pillows from a second-story window? If no, you should. One last question: would you please call Orochimaru and ask him if he has ever ridden a plane? _

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go get strangled for using such a horrible pun. _

_Thanks, love! Elfling._

"Hmm...i haven't.." Tobi then picked up a phone, "What's Orochimaru's #?"

"(111)-585-666-YMCA(1), i believe." said Sierra.

Tobi nodded and dailied the number. A screen comes up with Orochimaru's picture as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Orochimaru sir, have you ever ridden a plane?" Tobi asked, ignoring Sierra and Deidara's muffled laughter.

"Why yes, i have, who's this?" Orochimaru said, oblivious to the intened pun.

"This is Tobi, on the 'Ask Tobi' show, bye-bye!!" Tobi hung up the phone, ignoring Orochimaru's yelling as he did so. "Alright, next one!!"

_OMG I'M SO HAPPY! tobi is a good boy! _

_ok so if you had to have sex with one of the konoha ninja who'd it be? and do you love monkeys? _

_-angelstwilight_

"Hmm...Hinata-chan, because she's just so cute!! And yes, monkeys rock!!" Tobi answered proudly.(A/N:Why?)

"Uhm...ok? Next...one?" Sierra sugested, a bit freaked out.

_Dear Tobi, _

_um have you ever annoyed Itachi like you did Deidara? and if you did how did you survive? also deidara you FRICKEN ROCK you are the most awesomest member ever! i used to stalk u until i heard what happened to the last girl... you still rock though _

_-1narutard_

"No, i haven't, i wouldn't want to try either." Tobi said shuddering.

"You're one smart fangirl, i like that" Deidara said with a wink.

"Ugh, you are such a flirt!" Sierra shouted in disgust.

"Whatever, just move on, hm."

"This next one is just here to show how obsessed people can get over anime characters." Sierra explained.

_Dear my sweet and beautiful Tobi-chan, _

_Please, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? I will love you everyday and be the most dedicated wife ever! I'll do whatever you want and you can treat me however you want too!! It doesn't matter... as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you! Oh, Tobi-chan! I'll do anything for you! My love for you is so intense like a thousand burning suns! I love you!! Or even if you do not wish me to marry you, can I at least work for you?! Maybe a maid? Or the cook? I can make really good cookies, Tobi-chan!_

_Always and Forever, _

_Faye-chan_

Tobi twitched slightly, "Um...thank...you? But, i'm sorry, i'll have to decline...sorry. But...cookies are nice!!"

"Yeah, let's just move on..." Sierra said.

_Hey tobi! I just wanted to know, Do you like pokemon? if so which one is your favorite? your #1 fan, _

_Saikune._

"Tobi likes Sudowudo(A/N: I can't spell..)!" He exclaimed. "Another one?"

_... interesting. Tobi should have guests sometimes. XD Aah, that would be funny. Uchiha Itachi spilling his guts to the rest of the universe. Anyway, since I'm here reviewing, I feel obliged to ask a questin. _

_Tobi, can I call you Swirly-chan? Because of your mask and all? _

_Luffs, Pi_

"Sure, go ahead!!" Tobi smiled.

"And that guests thing, i've been thinking about it, and i'll probably have guests in the next chapter, thanks for the review!!" Sierra shouted.

_Tobi-chan! _

_This is of the utmost importance! This is a very special question, and I've only asked it to two people. Only two! _

_So treat this with care. _

_...ne, have you hit...puberty? XD _

_PS. Love you long time! _

_The Queen of Ramen Ramenism_

"Hmm..." Tobi then looks down his pants, "Yes! Tobi was a good boy and hit puberty!"

"Ugh, TMI, seriously Tobi." Deidara retorted in disgust. "I'm gonna be sick, get on with it."

_Tobi- _

_EXPLOSIONS!ORGASM Deidara, I love you, I just thought I should say that. And also...Tobi-kun! Do you know where I left my other head?? Possibly in your underwear?? Check for me would you? . _

_Oh yes,and Deidara, remember when Itachi-san showed you Tsunades penises? Those where MINEE! KUKUKUU!_

_-Satori-Isuzukuretsuki_

"Nope, i didn't see it down there, sorry." Tobi explained.

"SO IT WAS YOU!!! YOU BITCH!!!" Deidara screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Haha, Who else but Kendall?" Sierra asked jokingly.

_hey tobi what's its like to be in the akatsuki? _

_kindcrazynaruto _

_P.S tobi IS a good boy_

"It's hard work, but it's also fun!! The people are really interesting, do you wanna join?" Tobi asked.

"With you around, it's anything but fun, un." Deidara mumbled. "Get on with it, this is the longest chapter ever."

"No, i'm gonna get through all of these tonight, moving on." Sierra said frowning.

_So, my zombie army and I have taken over parts of Europe and we're heading towards Asia. Any advice for us besides don't invade Russia in winter? We'll give you a portion of our conquered territory!_

_-chibi-kaiyaska_

"Hmm...don't get caught and keep control of your zombies." Tobi said a bit seriously.

"Yeah, they go crazy sometimes, trust me, i've tried." Sierra said shaking her head, "Well, that's it, I guess..."

"Aww, and things were starting to get fun..." Tobi whined.

"Whatever, i'm glad, un, so, next time, i guess, on.."

"ASK TOBI!!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Phew, that wasn't easy at 1 to 3 o' clock in the morning. Oh yeah, some questions were just deleted because i didn't want to answer them or they were just too long, sorry

Midori(my alter-ego ninja): Well, at least you did a good job, now get some rest, ya retard.

Sierra: Yes, i got it, now my viewers, REVIEW!!

(1) Ok, the first 6 numbers are random, the 666 stands for evil, or hell, or something, and the last is just a little joke ;D


	5. Episode 5

Sierra: i'll update faster, or at least try to, from now on :D

Tobi: YAAAAY:)

Disclaimer: I DO own naruto...in my fantasies T.T

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Welcome back, to 'ASK TOBI'!!" Tobi shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wow, Sierra, you're updating faster than i thought you would've, un." Deidara stated.

"Heh heh, yeah, i don't want my inbox to clog up like last time o.O" Sierra explained.

"Well then, let's start answering the questions, shall we?" Tobi asked.

_I just read the latest manga, I mean, who would suspect you had such a rather disturbing secret! I don't think anyone would've seen that coming! And would you like to say a few words about poor Deidara, who blew himself up just to kill Sasuke?_

_-Lipana_

"IT WAS A DREAM, I TELL YOU!!!!!" Tobi AND Deidara yelled.

"Sigh, whatever..." Sierra rolled her eyes.

_OMGOMGOMG TOBI! _

_waves do you like your akatsuki cloak?! and if not what do you want to wear!? and deidara looks good in dresses...GYAHH DEIDARA DONT KILL ME!_

_-FearDePucca_

"Yeah, but i'd much rather wear my original outfit, it was so unique..." Tobi answered.

"I. WILL. KIIIIILLL YOOOU!!!!!!" Deidara screamed at the ceiling.

"SHUT UP!!!" then Sierra got out a tazer and used it on Dei-chan 3.

_Hey! Can I ask -yells: Tobi-Kun!- -smiles and pats his head- you a Q? _

_OKAY! If you found a copy of yourself while walking in the woods, but that copy is cuter than you, but evil, what would you do and would you drag the copy back and show Zetsu?_

_-Tayuya-Chibi_

"Hmm...I'd make friends with it, and yes, i'd show it to Zetsu-san." Tobi said smiling.

"Heh, with any luck, he'll eat it, now move on, hm." Deidara said hopefully.

_Tobi-kun, Kat's a good girl too(not saying your a girl)! And Kat needs to ask you, why go with Deidara-smepai when he threatens to shove exploding birdies down Tobi's throught? Oh yeah, and Kat is gender confuse about Deidara-sempai, I know he says he's a man but can you check?_

_-BewareDesuKeiKan_

"Tobi knows that deep down, senpai is kind." Tobi explained.

"Pfft, yeah right." and just as Deidara lunged himself at Sierra, she brandeshed(sp?) her tazer, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Uh...moving on?" Deidara said.

"Not yet, senpai." Tobi then slipped under the table.

"Tobi? Hey Tobi, what are do-" Deidara froze when he felt Tobi's hands at the hem of his pants.

"Sorry Senpai's pants, but Tobi has to do this." Tobi said happily. Suddenly, Deidara's pants and thon-BOXERS, were pulled down, "Yup!! Senpai's a man, alright!! Hey, why is Little-senpai smaller than Little-tobi?"

Tobi was then kicked in the face, knocking him unconsious.

"DEIDARA!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" Sierra yelled.

"HE DESERVED IT!!!" Deidara yelled back, pulling his pants and th-BOXERS, back up ;D.

"Great, now who's going to answer the ques-hmm..." Sierra then cracked a very devilish smile, "_I'll_ answer them, Muhaha...Muhahahaha!!...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"o.O Ooookkk then, un, let's...move on..." Deidara suggested, a little freaked out.

"Ok, the next question was from _Wyrvvn_, but i couldn't understand it, sorry, but you can ask it again, it you'd like ." Sierra said thoughtfully, "Next one..."

_the dream about uchiha madara wasnt a dream so what are you going to do to itachi since he killed the clan tobi_

_-Unknown Reader_

"He's still in denial, sorry." Sierra said with a sorry smile.

"You're boring, un." Deidara said boredly.

"SHUT UP, NEXT QUESTION!!!"

_Dear Tobi, _

_What Hogwarts house do you think you are most suited for? And I'll ask Deidara the same question. Also, someone with the number (0)0-0 keeps calling my house. My friends think that its God's private line. Could you ask Hidan about this? Thanks! _

_-Chaotic Demon_

"Tobi would probably be in Hufflepuff, or something, maybe even ravenclaw...maybe." Sierra answered.

"Although i do despise snakes, Slytherin, it's the only house fit for an artisic villian like me." Deidara explained.

"Ok, now, let's get Hidan on the line, shall we?" Sierra then dialed a number in the phone, and Hidan's picture appeared on the screen next to her.

"Yeah, what the fuck is it?" came the answer.

"One of our readers asked if (0)0-0 is God's private line, do you know?" Sierra asked, smiling.

"Fuck no!! Now don't call me again, you dumb bitch!! God damn..." Hidan retorted, immeadiatly hanging up.

"Yeah, well...well...FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!! THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME A BITCH I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING OFF, FEED IT TO WILD DOGS, AND RAPE YOUR MOM!!!! GOD!!!!!" Sierra screamed in to the phone, but her words were never recived.

She looked around, noticing Deidara's absence, and shrugged it off. He got scared off, is all.

_Hey Tobi... _

_How many of the other Akatsuki have tried to injure/brutally maim/torture (Itachi)/kill you? If Leader is one of them, I'd love to know how he fights. _

_Also... I heard that Deidara was dead. Is that true? 'Cause if it is, then are you sitting next to one of Leader's creepy dead guy clones. If you are, please kill him. Those things are unnaturual. _

_-With no respect whatsoever _

_B3y0nd_

"From what i've seen, pretty much everyone except the Leader and Blue. Also, deidara is just in denial, he'll get over it, and we'll just get a new co-Host...don't tell him that." Sierra looked around, glad to see that Deidara was still missing, "Whew, next?"

_Hi Tobi! Ok, there are two traintracks and Zetsu is strapped to one of them and Deidara to the other. The person who is controlling the trains on the traintracks says that you can only choose one person to save and the other person will be run over by the train. Who would you choose? _

_Thanks, -Jaded Delirium. _

_P.S. Your'e a good boy. Have fun in Akatsuki!_

"He'd choose Deidara, because Zetsu can morph into the ground :D." Sierra stated. Suddenly, Tobi woke up.

"Huh!!?? Wha?!! Whad I miss?..." Tobi asked in a frenzied sleepy state.

"Just a few questions, I answered them for you, and Deidara got scared and ran away." Sierra said calmly.

"Oh, ok, thanx!!" Tobi said with a smile.

_To Tobi, _

_You are ordered by the goverment to destory Chibi Kaiyaska's zombie army. If you do not we shall tell everyone what happened that ONE night. _

_From, Agent 95492. _

_P.s Can you call someone named Naruto? He lives in leaf vilage, I'm sure that he loves orange as much as you do. _

_P.s.s We got a pan and we ain't afraid to use it!_

"Uhh...What?" Tobi asked.

"NEVAH!!! AS THE AUTHORESS, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, AGENT!!!" Sierra shouted crazily.

Just as Sierra started her crazy rant, Deidara walked in, looked around, and walked away once more.

"Tobi doesn't know what this is about, so he'll just answer the next question."

_Hello Tobi (you good boy), _

_Which couple do you like better Naruto and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura? _

_P.S. I love you! Deidara I love you just as much! ; Sorry about the fangirlness..._

_-Kaitlyn Hatake_

"Hmm...Naruto and Sakura, because Sasuke haunts Senpai in his sleep." Tobi explained.

"Too bad dei isn't here...oh well." Sierra said. "That's it for now, see ya next time on..."

"ASK TOBI!!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Phew, glad i got that done, and on another note, my friend Kendall is back from Africa, YAY:D

Tobi: Now, ask more exciting ques-

-insert record scratchy sound here-

"Oh, my mistake, there seems to be one more, let's look at it, shall we?" Sierra suggested.

_Tobi-kun! _

_since you hit puberty, do you go have fun and sex with the stippers for being a good boy without the Akatsuki members catching you sneaking out? _

_Tobi,you are Madara Uchiha and don't hide it! It's the truth! _

_Deidara, do you have a nightmare of having a wife and kid and left them? _

_Deidara, what's like in the afterlife when you die? _

_Sierra, I love your show and you are cool!_

_-TATheSunTwin_

"...What's a stripper? ...IT WAS A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi then hid in a corner.

"Ask deidara that in the next chapter, you'll see ;D." Sierra said devilishly. She then read over the last part, and smiled, getting all starry and teary-eyed. "I...love you..."

-back to the end-

Tobi: -tions!!

Sierra: YUS!!!


End file.
